


Sweet Surrender

by Dionysus_lover



Series: One shots [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bottom Kylo Ren, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Submissive Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionysus_lover/pseuds/Dionysus_lover
Summary: You and Kylo have deep anal sex (both of you). You'll always take care of your little prince and he will always surrender to your Highness.Gender neutral reader._Extract:"You like it, don't you?" you asked, because there was nothing more beautiful than seeing him so submissive. He was your only real drug."Yeah...""You are my sweet, little slut. Say it.""I am... Oh, god.""Not quite... Tell me who you are, Kylo Ren, Emperor of the whole fucking galaxy. Tell me that you're mine, tell me you're my whore."
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Original Character(s), Kylo Ren/You
Series: One shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654882
Kudos: 27





	Sweet Surrender

Kylo Ren was a fucking wonder. He was there, lying on his huge bed. His night-black hair was spread on his pillow like a mane. He was truly a lion: he was a prince, he was proud and splendid, he was magnificent. Small drops of sweat covered his forehead, his eyes were closed in an expression of pure and uncontrollable pleasure. His fleshy red lips were parted while he moaned: his sopyrs were suffocated and deep, his voice was broken by all those intense sensations. His muscular chest was covered with the bites and hyckeys you had made. 

Kylo was biting his lips, but you didn't want him to get pain: he had already suffered enough, you just wanted to make him enjoy until madness. "Relax, baby" you said, and with one hand you started stroking his hot chest. Your expert fingers pinched his sensitive nipples and he moaned: god, what an erotic sound. His voice was your favorite music. He was completely dependent on you, on your hands, on your sweet mouth. 

"Please, please..." he whispered through gritted teeth. You leaned over him and immediately he stroked your face and dipped his fingers into your voluminous hair. His mouth sought yours: you could never have given up those soft, soft juicy lips. Your kisses were fire for his soul. Your tongue explored his mouth while he surrendered completely to you. 

"Do you like it, baby boy?" you whispered on his neck as you bit his hot flesh with your teeth.

"Yes, yes..."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes your Highness."

"Good boy, you're such a good boy."

While with your right hand you clutched his neck, not enough to suffocate him, but enough to make him understand that you had power over him, with the other you never stopped stroking him. His huge hard cock slid gently into your perfectly lubricated hand. His head was purple and it twitched at every of yours touch. Kylo had to fight against his deepest instincts to avoid lifting his hips to meet the movement of your wrist. Your touch was slow and inexorably: you were patiently building his powerful orgasm. 

"Open your legs for me" you said again, while with the fingertip of your thumb you touched his jaw. Kylo opened his eyes and looked at you: his black irises like obsidian shone as precious stones illuminated by thousands of stars. It was so easy to read his unstoppable need for you. 

"Open wide baby" you said again and he carried out the orders.

"Please, (Y / N), I beg you..." Kylo said in a low voice. His voice was so warm and deep...

"What do you need, my little prince?"

"You know..."

At that point you stopped touching him and you slapped him on the face before grabbing his cheeks between your fingers and forcing him to look you in the eye. 

"Now don't be sassy. Be obedient and you will be rewarded. Tell me what you need."

"I need you, please, your Highness."

"What do you want from me?"

"Fuck me..." he replied. 

His cheeks were red with shame, but his thick cock was throbbing with desire and lust. You took his cock again, this time with both hands. You started masturbating again slowly, going to grab his balls, squeezing them in your fingers. Kylo bit his lips and swore. His hands grabbed the sheets as if he were trying to resist his most animalistic needs. You knew what he really needed. An Emperor like him, the greatest general of the army in the entire galaxy, the most powerful man in the Force ever existed in the whole universe, needed to be submissive to your will, he needed to be made your slave.

"Have you forgotten your manners, my little prince?" you said with a mischievous smile on your lips. Kylo shook his head slightly as he tried to catch his breath just to speak. 

"Please, your Highness, fuck me."

"Raise your voice" you ordered as you squeezed his rock member and his sensitive balls even more. Kylo would have liked to hold on to anything in order to get some relief.

"Fuck! Fuck me, I beg you, your Highness!"

"Ah, now we're talking."

You took the lubricant and spread it abundantly on your hand. Kylo's legs were already completely wide open and you could clearly see the hole of his firm and smooth ass. You wanted to take all the time to lick that little hole until you heard Kylo pray you desperately, but you knew you had other plans for him: you would have made him suffer in other ways. You started to touch his asshole and he immediately shook. You could clearly see the goosebumps on his body, but his pleading mouth and his sparkling eyes told you that he was dying to surrender to you. You massaged it with your fingertips, while his muscles relaxed at your delicate but persistent touch. Kylo tried to close his eyes, but you didn't give him permission.

"Eyes on me, Kylo Ren" you said "do you remember the safe word?"

"Yeah."

"Say it."

"Star dust."

"Good boy."

With that you penetrated him with your index finger. "Urgh, shit... Yes" he moaned and you smiled satisfied.

"How do you say?"

"Thanks... Thanks, ugh... Thanks your Highness."

"Perfect."

Your finger slid perfectly into him. His tight ass welcomed you with enormous passion. He loved to be fucked by your hands, to feel so vulnerable and at the same time so safe. He could no longer restrain himself. Your hand was masturbating him too pleasantly, his marble cock was in desperate need to let off steam. His swollen balls twitched and tried to release his generous load. Your finger went in and out inside his ass and stimulated him pleasantly: you fucked him with kindness, but persistence, he could feel your finger go all the way in, fill him completely and he wanted more, he died from the desire to have  
more. 

"More, more..." he pleaded. 

You could have forced him to pray to you again, but seeing him so lost in lust drove you crazy. You lost all rational thought and you just wanted to satisfy his desires, you only wanted to see him lost in that mad passion. So you didn't wait any longer: you added another finger inside Kylo's ass and he thanked you with an intense moan of pleasure. 

"Fuck yes" he grunted. 

You started to fuck his ass more intensely, faster, more powerfully. Kylo pushed with his legs to be able to feel deeper, to be able to enjoy even more. He wanted all your fingers inside him, he was dying to fill with sperm your hand that had never stopped squeezing his big aroused cock, he wanted you to continue fucking him even after his come, in order to push deep inside his ass all his hot cum.

"You like it, don't you?" you asked, because there was nothing more beautiful than seeing him so submissive. He was your only real drug.

"Yeah..."

"You are my sweet, little slut. Say it."

"I am... Oh, god."

"Not quite... Tell me who you are, Kylo Ren, Emperor of the whole fucking galaxy. Tell me that you're mine, tell me you're my whore."

"I am, urgh... I am your, oh yes, your sweet little whore."

"Oh yes, that's right."

He was close to orgasm. He was dying to come, but that was not the right way and the right moment. You knew that in a few seconds his cock would start to twitch, getting rid of all his hot sperm. You couldn't let all that good thing go to waste. Without taking your fingers out of his ass, you turned around, giving him your back. Kylo stopped for a moment and you knew he was wondering what was going on. 

"My little prince, you didn't think that I could waste all your sweet cum, did you? No baby. You will come deep inside my ass" and saying so you sat on his big cock that begged to fuck you. You impaled your ass on his dick. Oh he was huge! He stretched you nicely, your ass opened around his marble member. 

"Oh shit, thank you, thank you..." he repeated desperately, while his hands caressed your soft and juicy buttocks. 

He wanted to spank you while he watched your ass jump on him without brakes. He liked it too much, he couldn't stop you: his cock was perfectly lubricated and slid entirely inside you. In the meantime, you hadn't stopped fucking Kylo's ass. 

"You have been so good, you deserve this treat" you whispered while he had grabbed your hips and was pushing even more into you. Your fingers penetrated him with the same tireless force with which he was fucking your golden ass. 

"I want to come, please..."

"Ask me... Oh, god, so good... Ask me kindly."

"Please, your Highness, give me... Uh, ugrh shit... FUCK, I beg you, let me come!" he grunted and you couldn't say no. 

"Come for me" you said and he let himself go.

You could feel his cock filling your ass with its warm, rich cum. Your ass was completely filled with his sperm. Kylo held you still, sitting on him, while he finally moaned and released that powerful orgasm. You had gently extracted your fingers and he had thanked you. 

"Come here" he said finally and you smiled. You lay down next to him and he took you in your arms, slowly stroking your back with your fingertips. You didn't need to speak. You were totally, unconditionally in love with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Did you like it? If the answer is "Yes", then please leave kudos. Tell me what you think in a comment. Love you all.


End file.
